worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
HWR-00 Monster Mk II (Robotech)
BACKGROUND (as per robotech.com) The HWR 'Monster' artillery destroid is the largest weapon system ever fielded by the United Earth Defence Forces. Designed to field the largest caliber of artillery on a mobile platform, the Monster can, for a few seconds, outshoot an old World War II battleship. The Monster is designed as a mobile siege cannon, intended for use against heavily armored targets such as starships and planetary bases. In order to achieve this, the Monsters' main armament is optimized for armour-piercing qualities. However, the 406mm cannons of the Monster are inefficient, as artillery goes, against any other target. The Monster is a platform for its main cannons, and thus carries little other armament. There are six launch tubes for heavy missiles in the arms, and as mentioned the main cannons can be fired directly at enemy mecha. The barrels of the main cannons are made of material technologies derived from the information found on board the SDF-1, and as a result weigh only a sixth that of normal 406mm barrels. However, barrel life is reduced to at average 30 shells, and thus the designers built the Monster with external barrels which can be easily replaced. Usually, the supply department ships a new set of barrels with every 120 rounds. The Monster is well armored around its cockpit and ammunition magazine, but the rest of the mecha is only fitted with anti-splinter armour, to keep the weight down. This is done because the mecha is not really intended for the front lines, although it is, by necessity, occasionally used there. Original RPG stats can be found in Robotech the Roleplaying Game Book 1 Macross Page 60 and it was called the Mac II new Official RPG Stats can be found in Robotech The Macross Saga Sourcebook Page 47 and it is called the Monster Model Type - HWR-00 Monster Class - Heavy Artillery Destroid Crew - 3 MDC By Location Main Body - 1000 Legs (2) - 650 ea Feet (2) - 350 ea Arms (2) - 475 ea Cockpit - 300 16inch cannons (4) - 275 ea AR - 17 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm round S'peed' Running - 41kph Hovering - 52kph Endurance - 200 hours on 40 cannisters of protoculture Statistics Height - 22.5m Length - 41.1m overall Width - 24.0m Weight - 378.5 tons loaded PS - Equivalent to a robotic 60 Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - 5 RRL-1 miniaturized protoculture-cell energizers Weapons Weapon Type - 406mm Cannons (4) Primary Purpose - Artillery Range - 32km direct fire, 160km indirect fire Damage - 2d6x100 per gun, blast radius 100m Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - 7 shots each Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Triple Missile Launch Tubes (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - Anti-armour/air Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-3 missiles per launcher Payload - 6 Heavy HE surface to air or Heavy HE surface to surface or 6 Reaction warhead (Medium Nuke) missiles per lancher Bonuses - NA Bonuses/Penalties Cannot Dodge completely. Successful dodge roll means it takes only half damage. Use mecha Combat Elite Stomp - 1d6x10+12md Body Block - 4d6md swat - 4d6md Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) and can target upto 12 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Air Defense Radar - Range of 240km and can track up to 48 targets at once. References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Anime/mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions)